Yrean Stavrosi-Peiperr
Email: owen.glendawr@gmail.com Description Eye Color: pale blue Hair Color: black Height: 5 Weight: jsut right Age: 17 Place of Origin: Illian Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 16 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Scimitar Secondary Weapon: Long Bow Tertiary Weapon: Throwing Daggers History Yrean never knew his father. His mother was a seamstress who would only say she had met his father one night in an Inn and that they had been lovers for a year, but that he had a large family and that he would never leave them, nor would he acknowledge his ?son?. This weighed heavily on Yrean for a long time, and he was very touchy about anyone mentioning it. As a matter of fact he had got into a lot of fights over his ?lack? of a father. Some he won, but more often than not he lost. It was after a particularly bad beating, that Yrean only survived because of the intervention of a girl called Mia, that Yrean met a group of kids he felt comfortable with. They never mentioned his lack of a father of his poor upbringing. From that day forth, Yrean joined in the adventures and mischief that the ?Stavrosi? gang initiated. Most of the group were older than Yrean, by a few years, but that did not effect their friendship and it was the happiest Yrean had been for some time. That is until, one night, Mia told him that her and two of her brothers where leaving to go to Tar Valon, to become Warders. Yrean was 14 at this point. That night Yrean sat on the docks for a long time after the others had gone home, wondering what would happen after they left. For a while, Yrean tried to carry on as if nothing had happened, but things were just not the same after the three of them had left. One good thing that had come out of their relationship, Yrean was now a much better fighter than before and never again had to suffer at the hands of bullies. For the next year and a half, Yrean drifted in and out of meaningless jobs, never really settling on anything until one day, by chance he met a man who was a mercenary merchants guard. His tales of Idaring-do/I filled Yreans mind with all sorts of visions of glory. The next day Yrean returned to the Inn where the Guard was staying and begged him to tale him with him the next time he had a job. At first the guard was reluctant to agree. But Yrean visited him everyday until he relented and agreed to take Yrean with him and teach him how to handle a sword and bow. When he turned 17 Yrean had seen a lot of the world he now lived in. After learning as much as he could from Godor, the mercenary guard, Yrean decided to set off on his own and earn a name for himself. The caravan he was guarding passed close to Tar Valon, and memories of Mia and her brothers filled Yrean?s head. When he had finished with his hire, Yrean decided to visit Tar Valon and see if he could find any sign of Mia or her brothers. Not finding any sign of them Yrean picked an Inn at random and took a room there, deciding to spend a few days resting and enjoying the Ifruits/I of his hard earned money. The second night Yrean was in the common room of the bar when he noticed a young woman enter the common room, garbed in a tower Guards uniform. When she asked the barman for a drink, Yrean offered to pay for it and the two of them started talking about their various duties. Eventually Yrean asked Brillin, for that was her name, if she knew Mia, or either of her two brothers. Unfortunately she did not know them, but said she would ask around for any information about their where abouts. After another round of drinks, Yrean offered to buy Brillin some dinner and the two of them settled down to an evening of drinking and tall tales. At some point in the festivities, Brillin bet Yrean she would be the one still standing at the end of the evening and if Yrean lost he had to join the Warders and become her student. In return Brillin agreed to give Yrean one of her prized daggers. Well they set to with gusto, matching each other drink for drink. Usually Yrean would have won a bet like this, but he had not been in a town for ages and had not had a drink for just as long. The next morning Yrean woke with a hangover that would have made the end of the world seem quieter. He was not sure who won the bet, but when he got down to the common room there was a note from Brillin stating a time and a place for their first training session. This made him think that it was he who had lost the bet, although he was not sure until the Innkeeper confirmed his suspicions. After a somewhat Idifficult/I breakfast, Yrean asked for directions to the Warders barracks and made his way there, hoping he would not lose his breakfast halfway through his first training session! Category:WS 16 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios